elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion/Technical Information
So , this is the tech info page i wanted to start for the main page, under the game mechanics box. I had a few questions before i kept going. I was reading the copyright discussion under the community talk group, and realized most of the stuff i'm writing down is from uesp. In lameman's tongue, am i able to take uesp's writing directly, if i link to them at the bottom of the page? Or is there anything else I have to do on that? Also, I think a table would be better looking for the supported graphics chipsets. However, that's beyond me. Two coloumns, one each for ATI and Nvidia would be neat. Like I said, however, that's not in my wiki-vocab just yet. So to speak. Anyway, I stopped because I wasn't sure of the copyright uesp stuff. Any info would be appreciated, as well as suggestions for more topics or links. Peace -Jsparks 10:54, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :I was just talking to Aristeo (an admin at UESP) about copying information and licenses. So yes, we can copy directly with attribution of course, however try to minimize the amount we do copy. We'd like OblivioWiki to be original ;-). I know for sure that we have around 10 or so articles taken directly from UESP. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 14:42, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::By the way, don't forget we have the following technical-related pages (if you want to summarize them and link to them from this article): ::*Bugs ::*Console Commands ::*Oblivion.ini – Needs to be fleshed out ::*Patches ::--[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 14:56, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Sounds great. I'll copy directly as little as possible from UESP, obliviowiki shall be original this day! And sweet, those are good things to summarize/link to off this page. I'm able to flesh out the .ini settings page as well. Peace Jsparks 15:51, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Flesh out the flesh Sounds horrifying. Anyway, some of the sections, after realizing that there are many sub pages already covering many topics (namely Bugs), might need fleshing out, as right now, they're kind of just a link and a sentence. Maybe not. maybe i'm fooling myself. anyway, peace.Jsparks 16:33, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Technical Support I may be in the wrong place. If I am please let me know. I am really new to this and I am not really sure how or where to put things. Technical problem is slow performance. I enter a door and it seems to take forever. I will be walking and everything just stops then starts then stops. I have made sure I have all of the right system requirements and I have turned every thing off or down to just about nothing and I still have this problem. It doesn't happen all the time but when it does it is really annoying and time consuming. Is ther any thing I can do to solve this problem with the slow loading? Thanks for your help. Midnight Mia --Midnight Mia 22:24, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm no technical expert but one thing you can do is make sure your system isn't running too many processes at once. I take it your on windows XP Home Edition. You can press ctrl+alt+delete to bring up the task manager, then let your computer idle for a few seconds, if your CPU usage goes above I would say 15-20% that's not too good. If you look at the "Processes" tab you can see a list of processes currently running on your system, and it's probably a fairly long list. Most of the processes under your User Name are probably safe to close by clicking on one and pressing "End Process" (with the exception of "taskmgr.exe", which is the process for the task manager itself). Just don't end any processes whose user name is SYSTEM, LOCAL SERVICE, or NETWORK SERVICE, and you should be fine and hopefully you should get a little more zing out of your processor. It is possible that some of this may cause problems with your system but they should be remedied simply by restarting. This is something that will take some experimenting on your part. Note that if you do find unnecessary processes that don't negatively impact the performance of your system then you will have to disable them each time you start up your system. :Other than that knowing some of the technical specs of your system may help me determine if your system is up to par with Oblivion's system requirements and recommendations. Some of the useful information would include: :*CPU make and clock speed: (for example AMD Athlon 64 3500+) :*Amount of RAM: (for example 1.00 GB of RAM) :*Make and designation of video card: (for example NVIDIA GeForce 7900 GT) :If you don't know how to find any of that information let me know. P.S. In the future please post comments or questions on an article's talk page instead of the article itself, thanks. \*\ Hellhound43 23:03, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Vista Can anyone tell me if Oblivion works in Vista or not? does the Goty version works in Vista too? --Zav-kun :This is what I found on the Tech Support FAQ on the official forums: ::Vista: ::We do not formally support Vista as Oblivion is not a Games for Windows title. Our internal tests -- and external tests done by outside parties -- have not found any issues with Oblivion on Vista. Should you have problems, it's not something we support or can help you with. The secured installers for downloadable Oblivion content are not compatible with 64-bit editions of Microsoft Windows and therefore downloadable content will not work with Oblivion. :\*\ Hellhound43 15:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Ran Vanilla Oblivion in Vista Ultimate 64 bit No problems. Also runs under Vista 32 bit. Mods as well. I am having issues with the FCOM setup but I think thats just me being a cretin and gumming the works somehow.→ AMD9950 8gb Mem BFG 8800 GTS 512OC Nvidia SLI+physX setup